


to miasto za tobą tęskni

by Heidi1611



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Reunions, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny nigdy nie myślał, że ponownie będzie mógł mieć Petera przy sobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to miasto za tobą tęskni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this city misses you already](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591059) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Za zgodą. Tak jakby wróciłam. Trochę. Przepraszam za przestój i zapraszam na moje drugie tłumaczenie :) Betowała kasssumi.

Włosy Johnny’ego już dawno przestały być smoliście czarne; przy skórze pojawiły się blond odrosty, ale nie kłopotał się, aby to naprawiać. Po prostu najpierw podciął ciemne końce, a potem ściął się na jeża (który zresztą też już odrasta), więc teraz musi naciągnąć czapkę nisko na nos, aby daszek ukrywał włosy i rzucał cień na jego twarz, aczkolwiek ma dziwną pewność, że mimo wszystko nikt go nie rozpozna. Twarz Kitty znajduje się na stronach tytułowych wszystkich gazet i na listach gończych; Johnny nie był na okładkach magazynów od miesięcy, lecz nadal - jeśli ktoś go zauważy, to wszyscy razem będą po uszy w tym gównie.  
  
Stawia cztery puszki redbulla na ladę i zerka na cukierki ułożone na półkach pod kasą, po czym wybiera paczkę Twizzlersów i dodaje je do zakupów. Potrzebuje mnóstwo energii, żeby wciąż działać, a od kiedy uciekł z Kitty i Bobbym i ich wesołą ekipą wolnych strzelców, prawie cały czas chodzi głodny. Tęskni za obiadami cioci May niemal tak bardzo, jak tęskni za nią samą i za Peterem. Od domu Parkerów dzieli go tylko jeden przystanek... ale nie może wrócić. Nie po tym, co przeszły ciocia May i Gwen.   
  
Nie lubi myśleć o innych rzeczach, za którymi tęskni: o posiadaniu ciepłego łóżka i miejsca, które mógł nazywać domem, i o przyjaciołach, których miał blisko siebie. Nawet troszkę tęskni za posiadaniem obowiązków, chociażby z tego powodu, że wynoszenie śmieci jest tak bardzo _proste_ w porównaniu do tego, co musi robić teraz dla zapewnienia wszystkim bezpieczeństwa i pożywienia, podczas gdy Kitty i Bobby ogarniają sprawy zwykle ogarniane przez przywódców.  
  
Może po prostu ostatnio zbyt często myśli o Peterze, bo dwa dni później Johnny grzebie w śmietniku za delikatesami Circle S na Liberty Avenue i widzi dzieciaka w niebieskiej bluzie, który wygląda zupełnie jak on. Johnny jest gotowy do uznania tego za paranoję i myślenie życzeniowe, dopóki dzieciak do niego nie podchodzi.  
  
— Psst. Johnny.  
  
Johnny nieruchomieje na sekundę, jakby zamrożony - gdyby Bobby był tu z nim, rzuciłby jakimś oczywistym żartem - a potem wraca do przeszukiwania śmietnika.  
  
— Johnny, to ja.  
  
Johnny zerka znad krawędzi kontenera na twarz pod kapturem (jakby ta osoba też bała się rozpoznania).  
Johnny trzyma głowę nisko, upewniając się, że nie da się dostrzec jego twarzy spod daszka bejsbolówki.  
  
— Nie wiem, kim myślisz, że jestem, chłopie, ale nie jestem nim.  
  
Chłopak (który naprawdę wygląda jak Peter, co sprawia, że serce Johnny'ego na chwilę gubi rytm) rozgląda się dokoła, ale ulica jest dość wyludniona o tej porze. Opuszcza wiec swój kaptur.  
  
— To ja. Peter.  
  
— To nie jest śmieszne.  
  
Niewielu ludzi wie, ile Peter znaczy dla Johnny'ego, a idea, że ktoś, kto jednak wiedział, zrobiłby coś takiego, sprawia, że w jego (pustym) brzuchu wrze wściekłość.  
  
Johnny łapie go za nadgarstki i popycha na ścianę budynku naprawdę trochę mocniej niż zamierzał. Tajemnicą poliszynela było to, że pomimo wyglądu chudego, małego nerda, jeśli Peter nie chciał się ruszyć, to trzeba było Hulka, aby go do tego zmusić. Nie tylko z powodu osławionej super-pajęczej siły, ale bardziej z powodu umiejętności przyczepiania się do różnych powierzchni. Natomiast ten dzieciak porusza się, jakby nic nie ważył, jakby był pusty pod ubraniem i pierwszy lepszy wiatr mógł go zdmuchnąć.  
  
Jego głowa uderza w mur, a usta krzywią się w bólu.  
  
— Ał. — Robi ruch dłońmi, jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale nie ma w tym siły. — Po co to zrobiłeś, ty głupku?  
  
Jego irytacja brzmi tak znajomo, że Johnny w końcu przyjmuje do wiadomości, że to się dzieje naprawdę.  
  
— Peter?  
  
— Właśnie to próbuję ci powiedzieć. — Peter skręca nadgarstki w uścisku Johnny’ego, ale nie wygląda na to, jakby rzeczywiście próbował się uwolnić. Patrząc na niego - _naprawdę_ na niego patrząc - Johnny nie jest pewny, czy Peter wciąż jest do tego zdolny. Jego twarz jest chuda i blada, a pod oczami widać fioletowe cienie.  
  
— Wyglądasz tragicznie — mówi Johnny, a potem puszcza jego nadgarstki i zamyka go w uścisku.  
  
— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że powinienem być martwy, to uważam, że wyglądam świetnie — odpowiada. Jego głos jest przytłumiony, bo Johnny przyciska jego twarz do swojego ramienia. Pachnie jak pot i stęchła flanela, jakby był zamknięty na dłuższy czas w jakimś ciemnym miejscu.  
  
Tramwaj grzechocze nad głową, zbyt głośno by cokolwiek usłyszeć, a Johnny w tej chwili pragnie tylko cieszyć się tym, bo myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie miał Petera w ramionach. Chce wyszeptać wszystkie te rzeczy, których nigdy nie powiedział, kiedy Peter jeszcze żył, chce wypuścić te wszystkie zatrzymywane słowa i zobaczyć, czy zapalą w nim ten sam płomień, co nieustannie płonie w Johnnym, czy tylko obrócą się w pył.   
  
Ale tego nie robi.  
  
Zamiast tego czeka, aż pociąg przejedzie.  
  
— Taa, jak już jesteśmy przy tym. — Nie wypuszcza Petera, a Peter nie wygląda, jakby chciał być wypuszczony, więc jest w porządku.  
  
Peter sapie i ciepły oddech łaskocze Johnny’ego w szyję.  
  
— Długa historia. Jeśli ci powiem, T.A.R.C.Z.A. cię zabije. — Oboje krzywią się jak na komendę. Smutną sprawą jest to, że Johnny jest praktycznie pewny, że to nie był żart. Oczywiście T.A.R.C.Z.A. chce zabić go tak czy inaczej. — Przekonałem Fury’ego, by pozwolił mi zobaczyć się z ciocią May, ale oficjalnie uciekłem i jeśli nie wrócę… — Nie kończy i Johnny wie wystarczająco dużo, aby nie naciskać.  
  
— Te skurwiele.  
  
— Taa.  
  
— Wiesz już, że pojawił się nowy dzieciak.  
  
— Tak. Wydaje mi się, że Fury spróbuje postąpić w jego sprawie w porządku po tym, co się wydarzyło.  
  
— A ty mu ufasz?  
  
— Nie. — Peter potrząsa głową. — Może. W tej jednej rzeczy. — Wzrusza ramionami i Johnny orientuje się, że wciąż przytulają się do siebie, przyciśnięci naprzeciwko ściany Circle S. Lekko przesuwa biodra, mając nadzieję, że Peter nie czuje, jak twardnieje. — Nie wiem. — Zamyka oczy i Johnny kładzie dłoń na jego karku, gestem zachęcając go do położenia głowy na jego ramieniu.   
  
— On nie jest tobą.   
  
Peter tym razem prycha śmiechem, ale bardziej gorzko niż robi to zazwyczaj. Robił. Robi. Johnny’emu trochę kręci się w głowie.  
  
— Nie. Nie życzyłbym tego nikomu.  
  
— Planujesz powrót?  
  
Peter spogląda w bok.  
  
— Nie. Raczej nie… — Drga przy Johnnym, a ten musi się mocno uspokoić, żeby go nie podpalić. Peter zdaje się tego nie zauważać, ale lgnie do niego, jakby szukał ciepła. — Cokolwiek zrobili, aby mnie przywrócić, stare pajęcze moce nadal się nie pojawiły. — Brzmi na zagubionego. — Może już nigdy… Może tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.  
  
Johnny czuje dreszcz, który biegnie przez całe ciało Petera, więc w odpowiedzi tworzy pewien rodzaj koca z ogrzanego powietrza, wystarczająco ciepły, by zrównoważyć chłód wieczoru.  
  
— Niee, facet, to miasto cię potrzebuje. My… — Johnny przerywa, nabierając głęboki wdech. — Ja cię potrzebuję.  
  
Peter unosi głowę; usta ma skrzywione w smutnym półuśmiechu.  
  
— Serio?  
  
A Johnny robi to, co chciał zrobić od wieków, i żałował każdego dnia, kiedy Petera nie było, że tego nie zrobił.  
Przyciska usta do ust Petera.  
  
Powieki Petera otwierają się szeroko w zaskoczeniu, a potem drżąco się zamykają. Wzdycha naprzeciwko warg Johnny’ego, a Johnny korzysta z okazji, by wsunąć język w jego usta. Peter unosi ręce i zaciska pięści na krótkich włosach na jego karku i Johnny wydaje mnóstwo mruczących odgłosów, bo to _takie dobre._  
  
Peter odsuwa się z uśmiechem.  
  
— Serio?   
  
— Tak.  
  
— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś.  
  
Johnny wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Miałeś MJ. I Gwen. I Kitty. — Nie wspomina o swoich własnych randkach z Jessicą, ale teraz wie, dlaczego Peter był wtedy tak bardzo wystraszony. I dlaczego to było okej, ale nie było tym, czego naprawdę chciał.  
  
Peter prycha.  
  
— Cóż, jeśli tak to przedstawić.  
  
Przyciąga Johnny’ego do kolejnego pocałunku, z otwartymi ustami i mnóstwem języka, a Johnny nagle może poczuć, że ogarnia go ciepło w sposób, którego nie odczuwał przez bardzo długi czas; jakby jego kontrola miała zaraz pójść spać, a ogień - podpalić ich obu. Jego dłonie znajdują wygodne miejsce na biodrach Petera, podwijając brzeg jego bluzy, by głaskać cienki pasek skóry powyżej dżinsów. Peter znów drży i tym razem Johnny wie, że to nie z zimna.  
  
Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo stoją tam, liżąc i ssąc, i oddychając tym samym powietrzem, jednak odległy dźwięk syren sprawia, że Peter odsuwa się, przestraszony.  
  
— Powinienem iść. — Jego usta są czerwone i błyszczące i Johnny może dostrzec nabierającą kolorów malinkę poniżej jego szczęki.  
  
— Czekaj — mówi. Boi się, że jeśli teraz pozwoli Peterowi odejść, to ten zniknie i Johnny już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Peter waha się i Johnny wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. — No weź. Znam miejsce, gdzie możemy się ukryć. — Nadal nie wygląda na przekonanego, więc Johnny nawija na palec skrawek cienkiej bluzy Petera i wyciska pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki, i ssie jego ucho, i rozkoszuje się miękkimi dźwiękami, które ten wydaje w odpowiedzi. — Przynajmniej pozwól mi cię rozgrzać.  
  
Śmiech Petera jest zdyszany i ochrypły.  
  
— Ten tekst naprawdę działa?  
  
 _Niezupełnie_ , myśli Johnny i odpowiada na głos:  
  
— Działa na ciebie.  
  
Peter odwraca głowę, nagle nieśmiały, i Johnny czuje kolejną falę ciepła w klatce piersiowej, jedną z tych zupełnie niezwiązanych z jego mocami. Przybliża nos do policzka Petera, który jest zaskakująco zimny, i wdycha znajomy zapach.   
  
— Możesz pójść, kiedy gliny się zmyją — mruczy Johnny z ustami przy uchu Petera, a potem ciągnie go, zanim ten zdąży ponownie zaprotestować.  
  
Za delikatesami znajduje się stary cmentarz, tak pełen grozy i rozpadający się, że gdy Johnny zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, był w szoku, że wciąż chowają na nim zmarłych. Niby przechodzenie przez płot nie jest rzeczą wymagającą wielkiego wysiłku, jednak Peter zaczyna oddychać ciężej. Drogę do stojącej niedaleko budki na narzędzia oświetlają im latarnie.  
  
— To miejsce jest upiorne — mamrocze Peter tak blisko Johnny’ego, że może on poczuć miękkie podmuchy jego oddechu.  
  
— Taa. Myślę, że właśnie przez to nikt się tutaj nie zbliża.  
  
Na ryglu od drzwi szopy wisi kłódka, ale nie jest zamknięta, więc szybko dostają się do środka. Pachnie mokrym kurzem i stęchłymi liśćmi, jednak _nie bądźmy wybredni;_ Johnny uznaje, że może być. Zapala mały płomień, aby rozejrzeć się naokoło - ostatnią rzeczą, której chce jest skecz w stylu Three Stooges z nim i Peterem obrywającymi w twarz łopatami czy innymi grabiami - i kiedy ma już pojęcie, gdzie wszystko się znajduje, gasi go.  
  
— Chodź tu — mówi, obracając Petera tak, że jego tyłek opiera się o blat roboczy, a Johnny może stanąć między jego nogami. Ujmuje twarz Petera w dłonie i wsuwa język w jego usta. Peter owija nogę dokoła jego kolana i ciągnie, a Johnny niemal upada; musi się złapać ramion Petera, by nie przewrócić ich obu na stół z narzędziami. Peter śmieje się w jego usta, a potem owija język dokoła języka Johnny'ego, kradnąc jego zaskoczone przekleństwo.  
  
Peter znów drży, więc Johnny przysuwa się bliżej i wkłada dłonie pod jego bluzę i t-shirt.  
  
— W porządku? — mówi.  
  
— Nie bylem w stanie się rozgrzać, odkąd ściągnęli mnie z powrotem — przyznaje Peter — i nie chcę, żeby jeszcze kiedyś było mi zimno.  
  
Coś w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, sprawia, że Johnny'ego boli gardło.  
  
— Mogę o to zadbać — mówi zachrypniętym głosem.  
  
— Mnóstwo mówisz — stwierdza Peter, zarzucając drugą nogę za udo Johnny’ego i dociskając ich biodra do siebie. — Ale nie widzę, żebyś coś robił.  
  
— Pokażę ci, jak coś robię — odpowiada, szczerząc się pomimo kolejnego pocałunku, który ponownie jest mokry i z mnóstwem języka, i pozostawiający ich usta w kompletnym nieładzie.  
  
Potrzebuje kilku chwil na złapanie równowagi, aby móc kołysać się naprzeciwko Petera bez wywalenia ich obu na podłogę, ale potem nie liczy się już nic poza napierającymi biodrami i łapczywymi dłońmi. Peter odpina ich zamki u spodni, co jest wspaniałe, bo Johnny'emu nie uśmiechała się długa podróż powrotna tunelami z wysychającą spermą w bokserkach.  
  
— Cholera, jesteś geniuszem — mruczy, kiedy Peter ustawia ich penisy w jednej linii, tak żeby mogli się o siebie ocierać, a śliskie tarcie posyła iskry wzdłuż jego ciała.  
  
— Mam swoje momenty — mówi, przyciskając się do Johnny’ego, z chudymi dłońmi na biodrach Johnny'ego i mokrymi i czerwonymi wargami od pocałunków. — Właściwie podejrzewam, że mam jeden właśnie teraz. Albo może to orgazm.   
Jego oddech się rwie, gdy Johnny zaczyna głaskać ich obu, a chwilę później dochodzi ciepło i mokro, i szarpiąc biodrami, jakby całkowicie stracił kontrolę.  
  
Johnny nie przestaje poruszać ręką, a Peter owija dłoń wokół jego penisa i pomaga mu. Johnny czuje się _żywy_ , bardziej żywy niż w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Te odczucia są lepsze niż cokolwiek, nawet płomienie czy latanie, i to wystarcza, by wyrwać z Johnny'ego orgazm. Dochodzi mocno, z żółtymi mroczkami na brzegach zakresu widzenia i z ustami przyciśniętymi do policzka Petera, i z jego imieniem na nich.   
  
Stoją tak przez chwilę, owinięci dookoła siebie i lgnąc do tego drugiego. Syreny dawno się oddaliły i nie przeszkadza im teraz żaden dźwięk oprócz ich nierównych oddechów i okazyjnego szczekania psa.  
  
W końcu Peter odsuwa się i robi minę.  
  
— Ech. Musimy się wyczyścić.  
  
Johnny wyciąga z kieszeni bluzy garść w większości czystych (mimo że pomiętych) serwetek z McDonalda.  
  
— Wszystkim się zająłem.  
  
Peter bierze je i przechyla głowę, patrząc pytająco.   
  
— No popatrz, przygotowany na wszystko, co?   
  
Uśmiech Johnny’ego jest jakby złamany. Spogląda w dół, na swoje dłonie.  
  
— Taa. To było… To były ciężkie miesiące, facet.  
  
— Wiem. — Peter przysuwa się i owija ramiona wokół Johnny’ego, a Johnny ukrywa twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i przytula się do niego. Chwilę później jego penis drga, jakby był już gotowy na drugą rundę, jednak syreny znów pojawiają się gdzieś w oddali. Peter odsuwa się i zaczyna na serio czyścić, więc Johnny idzie jego śladem. Ostatnie czego chce, to Nick Fury pojawiający się pośród fajerwerków, jak to on, kiedy ich penisy dyndają na wierzchu. A ta myśl sprawia, że bardzo szybko udaje mu się doczyścić (tyle o ile, mając do dyspozycji jedynie zwitek serwetek), a potem schować penisa i zapiąć spodnie.  
  
— Więc — mówi Peter, kiedy - już w pełni ubrani - z powrotem znajdują się na ulicy — powinienem jednak pójść.  
  
— Czekaj. — Johnny znów go całuje, tym razem powoli i słodko, i _do widzenia,_ ale także _witaj_ i _proszę nie opuszczaj_ i _proszę wróć za każdym razem_. Wkłada palce w szlufki dżinsów Petera, by przytrzymać go na chwilę w miejscu. — Posłuchaj. W niedzielne noce Judy, pani z Piekarni Oksfordzkiej, daje mi niesprzedany chleb. Czasem ma pączki z galaretką.  
  
— Okej? — Peter brzmi na tak zmieszanego, na jakiego wygląda.  
  
— Gdybyś musiał, zostaw u niej wiadomość. Albo jakbyś potrzebował się ze mną zobaczyć, czasem tam jestem. Na Sto Piętnastej Ulicy.  
  
Zmarszczki zmieszana na jego czole wygładzają się   
  
— Piekarnia Oksfordzka. W niedzielne noce.  
  
— Dokładnie. Zamknięte w poniedziałki.  
  
— Okej. — Peter staje na palcach, znów go całuje i odsuwa się. Johnny pozwala mu na to, mimo że jest to ostatnia rzecz, na którą ma ochotę. — Mógłbyś sprawdzić dla mnie, co u cioci May? Nie musisz jej się pokazywać... Jestem pewien, że bardzo by się ucieszyła... Bo nie wiem, jak często pozwolą mi na coś takiego jak dzisiaj.   
  
— Pewnie — mówi Johnny, już obmyślając trasę w głowie. Kitty i Bobby zrozumieją. Syreny policyjne znów były blisko, ledwo kilka ulic od nich. — Bądź ostrożny.   
  
— I. Ty. Też. — Peter akcentuje każde słowo pocałunkiem, a potem wchodzi po schodach na kładkę, aby zaczekać na tramwaj.  
  
Kiedy Peter znika z zasięgu jego wzroku, Johnny znów naciąga czapkę nisko na czoło i zaczyna iść. Policyjne samochody wyją, przejeżdżając obok. Jakiś stary, bezdomny facet, pchający wózek pełen pustych butelek i puszek, zaczyna na nich wrzeszczeć.  
  
— Świat się kończy! — krzyczy, wygrażając pięścią. — Otrzymacie to, co do was nadchodzi!  
  
Johnny odwraca głowę i śmieje się. Jest całkiem pewien, ze widział koniec świata już jakieś dwa czy trzy razy; możliwe, że tym razem nadchodzi jednak coś dobrego.   
  
  
KONIEC


End file.
